


Papa Loved Mama

by Buggycas



Series: Double Live HP Songfics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deathfic, M/M, Multi, Orphans, Songfic, Still funny, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggycas/pseuds/Buggycas
Summary: Second in the 'Last live' Series. This one's another Death-Fic, but this one's Humorous (Well... I TRIED anyway)! Pairings Draco/Harry Fred/Harry/George; again, about as PG as a song fic based off a song about a man who killed his cheating wife can get, and this one mentions MPreg!! Enjoy!





	Papa Loved Mama

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these all shortly after Garth Brook's Double Live album came out, I had planned to do every song on the album, however, somehow the CDs went missing before I could finish. I know, Garth Brooks and Harry Potter aren't exactly a common combination, but I hope you enjoy my bit of weirdness, and if anyone knows where I can get the Double Live album super cheap, I would love to finish the series. You can't get Garth Brooks on youtube after all.  
> Again, I do not own Garth Brooks (if I did the man would NOT have retired) and I do not own Harry Potter (Don't I wish I did though >.>) Enjoy my fic!  
> Does anyone else find it weird Garth Brooks has two songs about spouses killing their cheating lovers?

^_^;;;

_Mama was a Looker, Lord how she shined!_   
_Papa was a goodun but the Jealous Kind_   
_Papa Loved Mama, Mama Loved Men!_   
_Mama's in the graveyard, Papa's in the pen._

^_^;;;

If my Mother wasn't Dead he'd probably kill himself. Yeah, you heard me phrase that right. My Mom was a guy, actually one of the two who invented that spell, and BEFORE he died he always encouraged us to call him mom. Why would he have killed himself you ask? That one's easy, Mom was an Orphan, Raised by a Muggle aunt and uncle who hated him, and because of his actions, I'm pretty much the same, at least I have Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermoine to take care of me, Even IF my cousins are jealous of the Fortune Dad left me. Like I wanted that responsibility.

I know you're wondering how Mom's actions got me orphaned; it's a hell of a long story. See, My Dad worked hard, trying to restore the family name, for me, and trying to make sure that none of his father's cohorts were left to cause havoc. Mom, on the other hand, HATED being a house 'wife', and As Dad was out across the country and unable to floo home most nights, Mom had 'needs'. And she found a way to satisfy them to, a pair of good friends, Uncle Ron's brothers Fred and George.

One night, as Mom was.... entertaining 'Uncles Fred and George' Dad came home unexpectedly, the political work he was doing had finished early due to some good work on his part, and he was able to come home, which he did, with a grin on his face, a large bouquet and a bottle of Mom's favorite wine, He was a little confused to see me and my adopted sister alone with the house-elves and when he went into the bedroom to find mom.... well we were really too far to HEAR what happened, it's a good thing really, could have scarred me for life, but I heard that they barely found much of any of them, and Dad looked crazy when the dementors dragged him off.

I still visit him in Azkaban every year, It took him a while to get over himself and his Malfoy pride to regret what he'd done, but he did eventually, It's the only reason I still come to visit him. He's always telling me how I look Just like Mom, Black hair, green eyes; the only thing missing was the scar. He cries a lot now, they've been thinking of releasing him to St. Mungo's; He's not dangerous at least.

I know, you're wondering how I can talk so casually about this, but this happened a LONG time ago, If I couldn't I'd Either be joining my Dad in Jail or be stuck in St. Mungo's myself. I STILL wonder how someone so.... Devoted when they were together could do that. Either Mom cheating or Dad's killing them. Either way, it all happened, and I'm almost better for it. Being stuck with Mom's fame and Dad's Pride would have made me either really stuck up, or reclusive, Instead I got a relatively normal life, after 8 at least, and a Chance to Change the Malfoy Name for the better. Ok, I know OFFICIALLY I'm Malfoy-Potter, but I'm STILL Lord Malfoy to the ministry. It may not have meant anything when I was a kid, but it means a lot now.

Well.... I really should get going. Thanks for listening to me. I have to get that off my chest at times. Bye.

^_^;;;

_Papa drove a truck nearly all his life_   
_Ya know it Drove Mama crazy bein' a Trucker's Wife_   
_The part she couldn't handle was a being alone_   
_You know she needed more to hold than just a telephone_   
_Papa called mama each and every night_   
_Just to ask her how she was and if us kids were Alright_   
_Mama would wait for the call to come in_   
_But when Daddy hung up she was gone again_

_Mama was a Looker, Lord how she shined!_   
_Papa was a goodun but the Jealous Kind_   
_Papa Loved Mama, Mama Loved Men!_   
_Mama's in the graveyard, Papa's in the pen._

_It was bound to happen and one night it did_   
_Papa came home and it was just us kids_   
_He had a dozen roses and a bottle of wine_   
_If he was lookin' to surprise us he was doin' fine_   
_I heard him Cry for mama up and down the Hall_   
_I heard the bottle break against the bedroom wall_   
_That old diesel engine made an eerie sound_   
_When Papa fired it up and headed into town_

_The picture in the paper showed the scene real well_   
_Papa's Rig was buried in the local motel_   
_Desk Clerk said he saw it all real clear_   
_He never hit the breaks and he was shiftin' gear_

_Mama was a Looker, Lord how she shined!_   
_Papa was a goodun but the Jealous Kind_   
_Papa Loved Mama, Mama Loved Men!_   
_Mama's in the graveyard, Papa's in the pen._

  
_^_^;;_

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm.... not NEARLY as humorous as I had intended. Also. I noticed this is the second time I've killed Harry for cheating... Maybe something sweet to make it up to him next... 'Unanswered Prayers' sounds good.  
> Notes 10 years later: It's not as bad as I thought when I wrote that.


End file.
